Bane
Weisman, Greg (2012-04-13). Question #14597. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-04-13. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = Brown | relatives = | affiliation = The Light | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Venom | first = 104 | voice = Danny Trejo }} Bane is a supervillain. He uses a strength-enhancing steroid known as "Venom" to increase his strength and body mass. Physical appearance Bane is a fairly large Hispanic man. He has dark brown eyes, is muscular in appearance, and seems taller than the average man. He wears brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in his pants. His belt has a fairly large buckle. He wears black gloves and black boots. He also wears a black and white Lucha Libre mask. Personality Bane is very confident in his strength, and accepted Kobra's offer to reclaim his island if he defeated their champion. He is not above using trickery and lies to achieve his goals, and has shown to be able to think of somewhat intricate plans that would end up taking out all his enemies, as he betrayed the Team in hopes that they would eliminate the Cult of the Kobra. If they were not successful, the Justice League would avenge them and take out the cult instead. History Early life Bane was the ruler of the island nation Santa Prisca in the Caribbean Sea, where he headed a factory that manufactured and distributed the super steroid dubbed "Venom". 2010 The island and its factory were invaded by the Cult of the Kobra. Bane was defeated in single combat by Mammoth, an affiliate of the Cult who had been transformed into a monster by using new Kobra-Venom. Bane escaped and declared war on the Kobra cultists in a desperate bid to retake his factory. When the Team arrived on the island on July 22, he was captured along with some of his men, but convinced the young heroes to free him by offering to reveal a secret way into the factory. When the Team failed to drive out Kobra, he instead attempted to have them killed in order to galvanize the Justice League into avenging them, and subsequently, taking care of Kobra. However, the Team defeated and apprehended him once again. He watched in anger as his factory was destroyed. Bane eventually allied himself with the Light, and allowed them to use Santa Prisca as a base of operations. He had his guards stand by when Lex Luthor and Queen Bee planned to coerce Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy into joining the Light. However, this did not go as planned: the Team had been suspicious of them beforehand, and arranged backup for contingency purposes. Robin and Zatanna confronted Bane, but with his Venom-enhanced strength, he was superior to them. Robin managed to cut his Venom supply thanks to a magical diversion, and electrocuted Bane until he collapsed. Abilities * Hand-to-hand combat expert: Bane is revealed to be an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and is clearly confident in his abilities. Bane was able to reverse Superboy's punch and hold him down, but ultimately gave way to Superboy's superior strength. He was later able to fight against a few of Kobra's armed men without any weapon of his own, although this may be partially due to the fact that he caught them by surprise. Even without the Venom, Bane was still strong enough to move a giant boulder with little difficulty. * Genius-level intellect: Bane is not just physically powerful, as he has a keen strategic mind and is able to concoct various intricate schemes to use in combination with his strength. Those who are impressed by Bane's Venom-induced strength often underestimate his cunning. * Resistance to telepathy: Bane is also experienced in keeping his mind from being read by telepaths, although it seems that he must know that they are attempting to read his mind for it to work. He does this by inundating his thoughts with trivial thoughts, such as football scores, in Spanish. * Multilingualism: Bane can speak several languages, including English and Spanish. Equipment Venom: With the Venom, Bane's body size increases; through this he gains super-strength and an increased durability. Appearances Background in other media * Bane was introduced for the Knightfall saga, in which he broke Batman's back. Since then, he has been associated with the Suicide Squad and Secret Six. Weisman, Greg (2011-04-29). "Question #13271". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-30. * Bane has made multiple media appearances despite being a more recent addition to Batman's rogues gallery. He appeared in several DCAU series (Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Superman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond and the feature film "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman") voiced by Henry Silva and later Hector Elizondo. He also appeared in The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and the DC animated films Superman/Batman: Public Enemies ''and ''Justice League: Doom. He has also been featured in the infamous live-action film Batman & Robin, both Arkham video games, and Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Rises. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength